Dudley Grounds The PowerPuff Tree Friends For Disobeyed The Curfew By Saving The Day/The PowerPuff Tree Friends Run Away From Home/The Search Quest Begins
A few minutes later, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky have returned home for crime fighting at the middle of the night. But they get caught by Dudley, who looks mad, while crossing his arms, and tapping his one foot. "Girls, what's really gotten into you? And don't lie to me!" Dudley ordered. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky gulped nervously, they looked at the worried Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Anne-Marie, David, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Louie, and Cecilia, who were looked worried about them for what they did. "Alright, Dudley. The truth is, we--" Giggles added, while she wobbling her mouth, "--save the city from dangerous criminals!" Then Dudley gasped in shocked, "WHAT?! Absolutely NOT, young ladies!" He shouted, "You disobeyed the curfew, and I'' won't allow it! You three are going to bed, right this instant!" "But why?" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky asked. "You three are so grounded for a month! A week! A year!!" Dudley boomed. "But, you're so unfair!" Flaky cried, as she, Petunia, and Giggles punched Dudley's nose, making him bleeding. "That's it, girls!! Go to your bed!!!!" Dudley roared. "No, Dudley!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky whimpered. "It's too late to talk now, girls. I try to reason with you three, but you girls wouldn't listen! So now ''I'm gonna call the babysitter!" Dudley shouted. "Who's gonna babysit us? Is it going to be Princess Celestia?" Flaky asked. "No." Dudley said. "How about Princess Luna?" Giggles asked. "No." Dudley said, again. "Princess Cadence?" Petunia asked. "No." Dudley groaned. "Princess Starlight Glimmer?" Giggles asked. "No!" Dudley boomed. "How about even Princess Ember?" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky asked. "No, no, no! I'm not calling the princesses! I know who's gonna babysit you: The Fearsome Five!" Dudley told. This made Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky shocked in horror. "THE FEARSOME FIVE????!!!!" They screamed. "Yes, and from now on, you girls are staying home with them!" Dudley added. "But-- But-- We don't need the mean five babysitters!" Petunia begged. "I know, I know. But now, you do need them!" Dudley explained. "They're such a-- such a bunch of mother-fuckers!!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky cried, madly. "Alright! That's it, girls! You three are still grounded for yelling at me, like that! NOW GO TO BED!!!!" Dudley cried. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky began to cry. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Anne-Marie, David, Louie, Cecilia, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, and Woog gasped at what Dudley just said. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky yelled back at Dudley as they began crying like crazy and packed up their belongings in their suitcases. "We don't have to listen to you anymore!" Petunia screamed. "We wish you are dead!" Giggles yelled. "Yeah! And you can't ground us anymore as long as we hate you! FOREVER!!!" Flaky shouted. And with that, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky ran away from home, crying as Petunia slammed the front door, making Dudley horrified. "Dudley, how could you?!" Cecilia scolded. "It was you! You did it! You made the PowerPuff Tree Friends cry and run away from home like that!" Louie yelled. "From now on, you're nothing but Professor Screweyes!" Rex shouted at Dudley. "Rex's right! From now on, you're nothing but Carface and Red!" Charlie scolded Dudley. "And from now on, Kitty Katswell will have to divorce you since you're a terrible father!" "That is no way to talk to your own babies, either!" Itchy agreed. "I wish you would stop hurting their feelings like that! The PowerPuff Tree Friends are not grounded, anymore!"